Freckles
by Frillyfairyprincess
Summary: Le soleil est au beau fixe et tout le monde s'en réjouit. Tout le monde ? Pas vraiment.


Sanji avait la tête sur la cuisse de Zoro. Il était assis contre le tronc d'un des orangers de Nami et le blond était allongé perpendiculairement au sabreur. Sanji avait les yeux fermés et fumait une cigarette en profitant du vent qui se levait enfin. Il avait défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise et desséré sa cravate. La chaleur semblait enfin vouloir descendre. Le soleil semblait être bloqué au plus haut dans le ciel depuis trois jours, rendant chaque petite tâche du quotidien encore plus difficile à effectuer. Sanji et Zoro s'était battus, encore une fois. Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi. L'un ou l'autre avait dit quelque chose que l'autre n'avait pas aimé et c'était parti. Sauf que cette fois, la chaleur rendant vraiment tout impossible, même se battre. Ils avaient donc décidés d'arrête de s'épuiser sans raison et de profiter comme tout le  
reste de l'équipage de ce temps si chaud : c'est à dire en ne faisant rien qui demandait trop d'efforts. Zoro s'était donc adossé à un tronc et Sanji l'avait rejoint. Zoro ne disait plus rien depuis un moment et Sanji supposait qu'il s'était endormi. Pas étonnant que l'abruti dorme si peu la nuit avec toutes les siestes qu'il faisait pendant la journée. Le blond termina sa cigarette, l'écrasa dans un cendrier qu'il avait amené avec lui et profita du calme qui régnait sur le Sunny. Il était en train de s'endormir lorsque la voix de Zoro le réveilla.  
- "Une, deux, trois, quatre… AH ! Cinq ! " Sanji ouvrit les yeux, le visage de Zoro était tout près du sien, l'abruti souriait.  
- "Qu'est ce que tu comptes comme ça ? Je pensais même pas que tu savais compter jusqu'à plus que trois" lui envoya Sanji en rigolant.  
- "Ahah très drôle cuistot. Je compte tes tâches de rousseur. C'est mignon je savais pas que tu en avais…" lui répondit Zoro avec un petit sourire en coin. Sanji se releva aussitôt et manqua de s'écraser la tête dans celle du sabreur.  
- "Quoi .?! Que quelles tâches de rousseur ? J'ai aucune tâche de rousseur !" bafouilla Sanji en se cachant le visage avec ses paumes.  
- "Si tu en as sur tes joues et ah ! Tu en as aussi quelques unes sur ton nez ! Bouge pas je dois les compter aussi !" lui répondit Zoro en riant. Sanji se recula du sabreur encore plus, rougissant derrière ses mains.  
- "Mais qu'este que tu racontes putain ?! J'ai pas de tâche de rousseur merde !" s'énerva le blond en commençant à se lever pour partir. Zoro lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin. Il ne rapprocha à nouveau du chef.  
- "Eh Sanji, c'était pas méchant, tu sais. Je suis juste étonné de ne pas les avoir vues avant. Et je pense vraiment que c'est mignon tu sais." lui répondit Zoro en souriant. Il essayait d'enlever les mains de Sanji de ses joues. Mais le blond résistait toujours.  
- "Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ?! Va te faire f" commença le blond mais s'interrompit en sentant les lèvres de Zoro sur ses mains.  
- "Je me fous pas de toi Sanji. Aller enlève tes mains s'il te plait."  
Sanji le fixa par dessus ses doigts avant de lentement descendre ses mains et de les poser sur ses genoux. Zoro continuait d'embrasser son visage, ses joues, son nez. Sanji rougit encore plus en se rendant compte que Zoro embrassait ses tâches de rousseur.  
- "Au Baratie, Patty et Carne se foutaient toujours de moi avec ça. Plus y'a de soleil, plus elles se voient. Donc j'ai pris l'habitude de l'éviter au maximum." lui expliqua doucement le blond.  
- "Eh ben c'est des cons, moi elles me plaisent. Et je me ferai un plaisir de te prouver ça si tu ne me crois toujours pas." lui répondit Zoro en caressant doucement ses joues. Sanji fuyait son regard. Il baissa les yeux avant de lui répondre.  
- "J'ai ai aussi sur les épaules… Et dans le bas du dos."  
- " Hmm ça c'est intéressant… Va falloir que je les compte aussi… Ce soir." lui répondit Zoro en approchant son visage du sien. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa en souriant. Sanji se recula avant de rétorquer.  
- "Pervers." Mais Zoro ne rata pas le sourire du blond lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce soir là, Zoro découvrit les tâches de rousseur sur les épaules et dans le bas du dos de Sanji. Il en compta 37 en tout. Et s'appliqua à toutes les embrasser. Une par une.


End file.
